Edward and Jacob Forever
by twilightre-write
Summary: a different kind of love between vampire and werewolf.
1. Chapter 1

Twilight Time

Twilight Time

**Chapter 1**

**EPOV**

Bella left the tent, where we were, in the mountains. Now I am alone with Jacob Black, staring at me with nothing but curiosity. In his mind, I heard, _Wow. You look amazing in this lighting. _I think he forgot that I could hear his thoughts. Looking at Jacob, I could now see he looked just as amazing.

I then slowly moved closer to him. Feeling his body heat radiate through the enclosed tent. Our eyes met, and I didn't think of what I was doing. I leaned in, and our lips moved together like one. His breath was hot against mine. The zipper on the tent moved up. Bella saw us before we quickly parted. I could see the tears in her eyes, and hear her struggling to breathe. I moved to her side, but she quickly moved away.

"Stay. Away. From me." She struggled saying.

"Wait." I pleaded.

She just glared at me, with unbelievable eyes. Then she started to run away. I just stood there looking after her.

"Bella?" Jacob came out of the tent to try and chase after her.

I held him back, looking deep into his warm eyes. My thoughts were completely scrambled, but now that I knew I am gay. This is because I love Jacob Black.

"What are you think right now?" He asked gently.

"I'm thinking that… I … might be falling in love… again." I said hesitantly.

"Same here."

This time he leaned in, and his hot breath was filling in my mouth, as I kissed him back. At this moment, I was thoughtless of what I was doing. I should be looking for Bella, but I can't move from this position. He moved back, breathing as hard as I was. _Should we go look for Bella? _I heard in his thoughts.

I nodded once, and we almost found her immediately, except she was lying on the ground with a big puddle of blood surrounding her. My mouth fell open at the site, in shock. The sweet scent burned my nose.

"Bella!" I yelled.

"Go away. I hate you! Let me die." She spat the harsh words at me.

Of course I didn't think twice when I bit her in both of her wrists, and ankles. She was then squirming and yelling her lungs out in pain. I then took her in my arms and quickly took her to Carlisle. When we arrived, he had shocked eyes of who was behind me. Jacob slowly smiled sheepishly. Immediately, as soon as Carlisle saw Bella, he grabbed her, Jacob and I followed inside, as Carlisle put her on my couch. What I was feeling… was disgust of myself, for what I did to her.

"Please! Just let me die! Kill me!" Bella yelled throughout the entire house.

Quickly, I noticed that Jacob was at her side, trying to comfort her. That wasn't making anything better for her. She kept yelling at Jacob and I to leave, but I couldn't, I wouldn't. I also went to her other side, trying to ease the pain as much as possible.

It's now been officially a week since I last saw Bella, since I bit her. She was with everyone else, but me. I was also trying to avoid Jacob. Knowing how wrong it was to kiss him like that. Bella had to keep suffering… from me. No way could I keep doing it by seeing Jacob ever again. Thinking about that made my heart sore. I had no other choice but to be with him. Whether or not it would end everything between Bella and I.

My room was as quiet as ever before. Then I was startled by a low knock on the door. Swiftly, I opened the door to look down at the new, and completely transformed  
Bella.

"Hi Edward." She said as she slowly looked at my eyes.

"Hello."

She moved past me to sit on my couch. Quickly, I sat at the other end. We didn't talk for a few minutes.

"When did you find out you were gay?" She asked point blank.

I was startled by the absolute hatred in her voice.

"I guess about a week ago." I said.

"How could you do this to me? Huh? Jacob as well, ugh! I'm never going to find happiness am I?? She spluttered out.

I just sat there, looking away as she was glowering at me.

"You know I didn't want to hurt you-" I began.

"That's bullshit! You and Jacob don't car about me. You are full of crap. I give you my life, and you broke it so easily."

Without knocking, Emmett came, and sat next to Bella.

"It's alright Bella." Emmett said while rubbing her arm.

Rosalie died just a few weeks ago. Victoria's posy attacked her, after we killed Victoria.

"I know Emmett." Bella said trying to stay calm.

_Edward, I think I love Bella. _

" I can't believe you! You don't love her! I do!" I said too quickly. They were both glaring at me.

" I love Emmett too Edward." She said smiling at him.

I fled down the steps in a hurry, and I ran, I had to see Jacob. He's now the love of my life, and I can't help that now. He's too important to me. As I ran I couldn't believe what Emmett and Bella said. I just couldn't grasp it. How long have they had these feelings for each other? I guess I'm being a little hypercritical.

Anyway, I reached Jacob's house. Before I got closer to the house, Jacob ran out and gave me one of his bear hugs. The more I look at him, the more I have stronger feelings for him that are hard to explain.

"How are you doing?" He asked while looking at me with sad eyes.

"Not so good actually. Apparently Emmett and Bella love each other now." I hissed the last sentence.

"No way." He sounded concerned.

I just nodded. How could all this be happening so fast? We started walking until we got to a tree with a bench like root. He sat close to me, and we stared at each other for what seemed like hours. Both of us leaned into one another and we kissed enthusiastically.

Jacob and I parted when we saw Sam Uley just a few meters away. He was just standing there with shocked eyes, glowering at us both.

"I knew it. Someday, I knew you would figure it out."

What was he saying? He was smiling. Werewolves really aren't predictable. Was he okay with this? I don't understand.

"I don't get it. Are you happy about this?" Jacob asked, like he was reading my thoughts.

"I know though. You're freaking gay! Am I the only one that knows about this?" He asked curiously.

"No." Jacob and I said at the same time. That made us giggle.

Then Sam just left, leaving us there very confused. What just happened? I don't know why, but I just started running. Something inside me, made me run even faster, and harder. I ran into something hard. I looked up and saw Alice. I just stood there, motionless.

"What do you think you're doing Edward?" She asked in her annoying high-pitched voice.

"Just taking a run."

"Oh. Where's Jacob?"

Why the hell would she ask about Jacob? I never did see her reaction to the information that I was gay.

"Um… at his house, I think. Why?"

"Well, I kind of heard… that you two were maybe… sort of… a couple." She said slowly.

"You heard right."

She smiled; I didn't see that reaction coming.

_I'm really glad you know now_. She said in her thoughts. I knew she would be happy for me no matter what. She's been like a really good sister to me forever practically. Then, she gave me a quick hug and sprinted off.

In the distance I saw Emmett casually walking towards me. His expression blank.

"Bro, you know I love you right?" He asked as soon as he reached me. I just nodded.

"Then you know how much it hurts me to hurt you. I'm just going to spit this out." He hesitated. "Bella's the best thing that's ever happened to me, and I love her, even more than Rosalie."

That did hurt, below the belt. Not a lot I could do about it though. All the sudden, I was aching everywhere, emotionally.

"When did you start feeling this way?" I asked.

"As soon as she transformed. She's like my own personal goddess, and she feel the same way about me."

My jaw tightened at his words. It didn't feel like for him to tell me this. I know what Emmett is talking about. Bella used to be my own little goddess, but that will never happen again. I looked away from him, and into the forest.

"Edward, Bella and I are… going to get married." Emmett said while waiting for my expression.

My body was starting to ache more, to the point I can barely stand it.

"When?" I finally asked.

Then, out of nowhere, Bella was right beside Emmett. She turned his face toward her, and she kissed him. The way she was kissing him, was like she was pretending I wasn't there. Eyes wide, and teeth clenched, they finally took a breather.

Bella then saw that I was there, watching. Slowly, she walked over to me. Her hand was lifting, and then she stroked me. My head turned sideways, I touched where she slapped me. It stung a lot, not in a physical way, but emotionally. Emmett then grabbed Bella, and ran away.

It's twilight time. Something inside me had to go see Jacob. Somehow I was already at his house. His window was open, so I slid through it. Jacob was sound asleep on his bed. This is the most beautiful, and peaceful he's ever looked. He turned his head to the side, and his eyes were wide, watching me.

"What are you doing here?" He asked surprised.

"I've missed you."

"Hmm."

Quickly, I went to his bed, and lied down beside him. He was so hot, literally. If I could melt, I would. His eyes met mine. Our lips were like magnets; it was hard to move away. Then Jacob moved so I was under him. Billy's wheels were heard right outside the door of Jacob's room. I pushed him off me and ran out. Something pulled me to go home, so I did.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Emmett's point of view**

I passed Edward's room, but heard something inside. The door creaked open and I saw Bella sitting on his long, black leather couch.

_What are you doing in here?_ I asked in my thoughts. Ever since she became a vampire, she could read thoughts, torture people, see the future, control the emotions of everyone, and was very, very strong.

"I miss being in here." She said sadly.

Next thing I knew, I was right beside her on the couch. My lips found hers, and we were making-out for a while. I started to unbutton her shirt, as she was pulling off mine.

**Edward's point of view**

I reach the house, and casually walk inside. When I got to my door, I heard someone inside. _You are so hot. _Emmett's thoughts filled my head. The door opens, and I cannot believe what I see. Emmett is on top of Bella trying to get her shirt off. As soon as I see this, they both look at me with wide guilty eyes. How could this be, in my room? They then quickly got off each other and Emmett was going to say something, but I beat him to the punch.

"Uh, what the hell do you think you're doing?" I asked accusingly.

"Sorry bro." Emmett replied.

Bella just looked at the floor. Her head tilted up a bit, and saw tears in her eyes. My brother just got up and left so we could talk alone. I sat at one end of the couch, and she was at the other end. The tears in her eyes spilled over, and ran down her cheek slowly.

"I've just missed you so much." She whispered. "I thought that by coming in here, I would, I don't know. Remember you better, I guess."

Something told me to be extremely pissed off at her, but suddenly my arms were around her, cradling her like I used to do. She seemed to like that.

**Bella's point of view**

When Edward put his arms around me, and cradled me, I never felt happier in my existence. The moment that I pulled away, and looked into his eyes, I felt the same way, before I found out that… you know.

"I've missed this so much." I murmured.

I just felt him nod. Then it started to get a little awkward after a while.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**EPOV**

She pulled away, and I felt a little hurt.

"Sorry, can't do this anymore." If she could cry, I think she would have.

"I understand." We both go up, and she left to see Emmett, and I left to go see Jacob. I haven't seen him since I was in his bedroom. When we were apart, it felt as if half my body was missing, then if Jacob was there, he was like my other half. So I ran to him, I heard his thoughts in his head.

_I can't believe I actually kissed him. More then that, but boy do I love him. I think I imprinted on him… is that even possible? Well, a lot of things have happened. _

I ran quickly and turned him to face me, I locked in with his lips. Did anything else feel this good? W-O-W! I pulled back to look into his eyes, all I saw was hunger, looking at me, wanting each other the same way. We leaned into each other again, long this time. My hands in his hair, his hands down my back. Suddenly, I felt being pulled roughly away from Jacob, and being tied to a near by tree by chains. Looking up, I look into the eyes of two hateful vampires… Bella, and Emmett.

"What do you think you're doing?" I asked astonished.

"Doing what is right." They both said simply.

I didn't get it. What was right? Was it what I did to Bella? She forgave me I thought. My eyes closed for two seconds, during that two seconds a sharp pain was in my head. What the hell?

Reluctantly I opened my eyes to see the eyes of a very hateful Emmett looking into my eyes.

"You won't get away of what you did to Bella Edward, and neither will you Jake." Emmett spat out with venom in his words.

"Bella, I'm just so sorry, I'll do anything if that means you'll forgive us." Jacob spoke out.

"You did everything to me. Can't expect me to forgive you do you? Seriously. Emmett, I just want to get this over with." She said completely impatient. Wait, what were they going to do to us? Torture us? Kill… us? I couldn't even think of the last possibility. As soon as I looked up into their eyes, I saw determination, anger, sadness from Bella, and so many hurtful emotions. I'm sure Jasper would have fun with that.

I quickly undid the chains that were holding me against the tree with Jacob. My hands were holding Bella's face, only centimeters apart, slowly, I lower my head, and pausing only for one second, I finally crash my mouth to hers. I missed this so much with her, it was completely indescribable how good this felt for her to just be with me, and kissing me. She was very stiff at first, but then I felt her weaken as I put more effort into the kiss, her legs then trembled. I pulled away to look into her new topaz eyes.

They were so beautiful, of course not as much as when they were brown, but still, damn… they were hard to look away from. I saw her face go from surprised to sad, to angry in seconds. She pulled her fist back, and I closed my eyes waiting for the impact.

It hurt more then what I thought Bella could ever do. Squinting, I see that it wasn't Bella who threw the punch, it was Emmett.

"You ever touch her again, I will hurt you more than you could ever imagine." He was right in my face trying to look scary, which I had to admit, he did. Now though, he wasn't scary at all, just a person in the way. I had to get my Bella back, I'm in love with two people at once, Jacob, wow, can you say hot about a billion times? Bella, so special, another love in my life.

"I will touch her whenever I want to." And I then rubbed my hand carefully down her arm, so Emmett could get a good view of what I was doing.

A wind blew around us, but I looked around, and for what I saw was terrifying, the whole family was there, with also the pack from La Push. Sam, who was actually glad for us, was obviously not happy now. Everyone's eyes were onyx. _Creepy I might add. _Carlisle, _always the best one at control_ took a step forward with his hands up, to show that he is not intending on starting anything.

EmPOV

I was going to hurt Jacob and Edward so badly, they're going to wish that they could die. Of course I wasn't planning on killing, just major torture my style. Carlisle was the first to speak.

"Can we at least know what happened here before we get the wrong idea?" He asked, looking at Edward and I.

"Oh, nothing to serious, just planning on some major torture, that's going to want Jacob and Edward to be put to death." I said as hard as I could, trying to make myself look serious.

"We will not have any of that." Sam said. Whatever, he can thinks what he wants, but I will have my revenge for a lot of things, for Edward cheating on Bella, second; on a guy! Third; trying to get her to come back to him, after he finds out he loves a Jacob, who's a guy, **and** a werewolf I might add. _Gross I tell you, just gross. _

To my surprise, Bella stepped forward, and about to say something, but then it was just too much for her, so she left running. I chased after her. What were we going to do?


	4. Chapter 4

BPOV

**A/N: Sorry guys, this is the last chapter; I just got sick of it. Read my other stories though, they're really good. R&R**

BPOV

I was going to say something, but I couldn't stand it anymore, I just took off further into the woods, but I knew Emmett was behind me, but I couldn't let him get me. What would I say? What could I say? Nothing, that's because there's nothing to say anymore.

The wind was definitely calming me down though, just so peaceful, except for Emmett. He's always so loud; it's kind of funny. A couple of minutes have passed, and I knew Emmett wouldn't stop following me, so I stopped running for him to catch up. To my surprise he just braced me in a hug, wow… I didn't realize just how much I needed one. Isn't he the most wonderful husband ever?

"I know this isn't easy for you Bella, but it isn't easy for me either." Emmett spoke coolly. I just sobbed into his big, muscular chest. Life isn't fair at all.

"Please tell me how I deserved someone so hearted like you?" I asked as I kissed him lightly.

"I'm pretty sure it's the other way around. Every time I see you, I notice that there's no way in hell, that I deserve you." Emphasizing you. I mouthed 'I love you', and he did the same thing.

We then left, and started heading back towards where the growling was happening. My family was crouched over, and the Quilette boys were in their wolf forms.

"Okay, I'm sick of this. Stop this now!" I said in a confident voice. Everyone looked at me like I was one of the trees talking. "I know things got out of hand, but I forgive everyone, and I want everything to go back to normal okay? Please?"

Everyone mumbled okay, and our lives were back to normal.


End file.
